<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Kicks Your Ass And Then Lets You Braid His Hair by kkismygod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847614">He Kicks Your Ass And Then Lets You Braid His Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkismygod/pseuds/kkismygod'>kkismygod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakins hair, Protective Anakin, anakin fluff, anakin skywalker - Freeform, anakin whump, he also deserves lots of compliments, he has nice hair, i bet he gets none, it makes me sad, reader is whumpee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkismygod/pseuds/kkismygod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another request-- all in the title tbh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Kicks Your Ass And Then Lets You Braid His Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry ive been slow posting lately 0.0 I got hit by a tornado and lost power for over a damn week. ive got some new fics in store for you all tho :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hope you’re not getting tired on me,” Anakin smirked, spinning the training saber in his hand.</p><p>Sweat dripped down your forehead and into your eyes. You were panting, fingers slipping on the wooden hilt of your own training saber, heart racing in your chest. You had told Anakin not to take it easy on you during training today, and he sure took that statement to heart. There was a reason he was dubbed a master swordsman after all, and you were just now beginning to understand why.</p><p>“Not yet, I’m afraid,” you lied. “Unlike <em>some</em> people, my stamina lasts more than 5 minutes.”</p><p>Anakin’s smirk twitched at this, and from the flicker in his eyes you knew you had irked him.</p><p>“I think you and I both know that’s not true.”</p><p>“We do?</p><p>“Y/n,” Anakin took a calculated step forward, head tilted tauntingly. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were asking me to prove myself.”</p><p>Wood on wood clashed, and you began blocking each offensive blow he sent your way, double the speed of before. He was everywhere at once— swinging left, ducking right, striking down, and then suddenly behind you—</p><p>You twirled with him around the training floor, shifting your feet as if in a dance. He was doing a lot of spinning with his saber, twisting and pivoting on his feet like a ballerina. So graceful, powerful, and precise. He also may have just been trying to show off a little bit, but you didn’t have enough breath in your lungs to voice these accusations.</p><p>He pushed you back, back, back, and your feet struggled to stay under you as he bore down with all his strength, a competitive fire flaring up his eyes. You put up your best fight, but your arms were shaking and your legs were weak and your throat was in much need of some water. You were just about to call it when you stumbled, his saber pushing all of your weight into the fall, and you were unable to catch yourself.</p><p>You hit the ground hard, a sharp, throbbing pain bursting to life around your ankle. It had crumpled under your weight, bending at an odd angle, and the resulting “pop” was audible throughout the entire training room.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” you gasped, bringing your knee up to your chest. You rocked back and forth, squeezing at your shin as the pain travelled upwards.</p><p>Anakin immediately dropped to he knees beside you and went to touch you, then stopped himself, unsure of what to do.</p><p>“I’m okay!” You grit through your teeth before he could say anything, tears pricking at your eyes. “I’m okay, it’s fine, I’m good.”</p><p>If you hadn’t been so focused on the blaring pain from your ankle, you’d be overwhelmed with emotion due to the guilt in Anakin’s eyes.</p><p>“Where does it hurt?”</p><p>You rubbed a hand up and down your shin, trying to dissipate the stinging sparks, to no avail. “My ankle. I think I might have sprained it.”</p><p>“Let me see.”</p><p>He got to work untying your shoe, and then gently coaxed it off your foot. You bit down on the insides of your cheeks hard as he did so, tasting the faint metallic of blood. It hurt terribly, no matter how careful he was being, but you didn’t want to cry out in fear of making him feel worse.</p><p>Once the shoe was off, he pulled back the edge of your sock and frowned deeply, feather-light fingertips creeping over the swollen, bruised skin of your ankle.</p><p>Definitely sprained.</p><p>“Y/n, I’m— I’m so sorry. I got carried away, I shouldn’t have pushed so hard, I should have been more careful—“</p><p>“Please, none of that, Anakin. It wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>“It <em>was</em>, I should have known better—“</p><p>“It’s <em>okay</em>. I’m not going to die, I promise.”</p><p>Anakin huffed out a breath, unable to meet your eyes. The minute he opened his mouth, you knew what he was going to say.</p><p>“Y/n...”</p><p>“<em>Force</em>, just shut up and help me stand already.”</p><p>He had enough sense to keep quiet, lifting you under the arms so that you were standing upright. Slowly, you shifted your weight onto your injured ankle, testing it. Piercing sparks of pain burst up your shin at even the slightest pressure.</p><p>Anakin caught your wince, carrying most of your weight on him as he helped you limp out of the training room.</p><p>“Let me just carry you,” he begged, hands tight around your ribcage. “It’s a long walk to the medcenter.”</p><p>“I’m not going to be swaddled like some baby because of a sprained ankle.”</p><p>He relented, aiding you in your slow journey through the halls of the temple. Your breathing grew thicker and thicker with each agonizing step you took down the hall, your throat closing up due to the pained tears threatening to spill over. All you could think of was how far away the medcenter still was, and how much it hurt, and soon you were signaling him to stop, unable to continue any further.</p><p>“Alright, that’s it.” Anakin decided, sweeping your legs out from beneath you. He lifted you into his arms, walking at a brisk pace and clearing the halls much faster now that he was carrying you.</p><p>You held onto him with an arm around his neck, staring at his collarbone so you didn’t have to see all the looks people were shooting your way. Once you got to the medcenter, he dropped you off with a medical droid and promised to wait for you out in the waiting room.</p><p>The whole ordeal left you grumpy and peeved and more than a little tired. They poked and prodded at your aching leg, bending it this way and that to see what hurt more. <em>All</em> of it hurt, you told them, but apparently that’s not the answer they were looking for.</p><p>After the x-rays showed no signs of a break, and you had sworn up and down that you would rather be captured by Dooku before wearing that clunky black boot, the medical droids set you loose with a bag of ice and a bottle of pills.</p><p>The look on your face had Anakin stifling laughter as they wheeled you into the waiting room.</p><p>“I asked them for crutches, but they said they were already being sent to my room.”</p><p>Anakin had the decency not to say anything as he got behind the chair and wheeled you back out into the hallways of the temple. He took you back to your room, reaching over your shoulder to put in your door code before carefully maneuvering the chair through.</p><p>You breathed a sigh of relief at being back in your apartment. The lights flicked on, and Anakin turned from closing the door to find you pushing yourself out of the seat, struggling to stand without putting any pressure on your right ankle.</p><p>“Hey, what are doing? You’re not supposed to be walking.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” you hopped over to the wall, grasping at it to keep balance. The movement jostled your ankle and you bit down on your cheeks again to keep from groaning.</p><p>“Force, you’re stubborn,” Anakin fit his arm around you again and helped you into the bedroom. All you wanted to do was sit in the fluffy blankets, pop some painkillers, and maybe take a nap.</p><p>You held yourself stable around his neck as he pulled the blankets back for you with one arm, supporting your weight with the other. Then he lowered you onto the bed, letting you slide your injured leg onto the pillow he set out for you at your own pace.</p><p>You winced as you lowered it down, your ankle throbbing with a deep ache at the point of contact. It took some shifting and adjusting before it was comfortable enough to handle, and then immediately reached for your pain medicine.</p><p>“Have you eaten anything today?” Anakin asked, reading the label on the bottle before handing it off to you.</p><p>“Breakfast, but seeing as how it’s almost dusk...”</p><p>You knew you shouldn’t take the medicine on an empty stomach, so Anakin left to make you some food. Suddenly left alone and to your own devices, you looked around the room and realized you had nothing— <em>nothing</em>— to do. Even the holonet remote was just too far out of reach for you to grab.</p><p>You pouted, twiddling your thumbs in your lap, occasionally glaring at your taped-up ankle. If only you’d been quick enough, strong enough, good enough to dodge his attack, then you wouldn’t be in this position. Your ankle throbbed with pain in time with your pulse, mocking you.</p><p>Anakin returned with some food, and you took a few bites before downing the pills. He was fidgeting. Going around the room and adjusting the blinds, picking up loose scraps of clothing, dimming the lights, and adjusting your pillows. You watched him as you chewed, knowing he was doing this because he felt bad and didn’t know how else to help, but also suddenly very captivated by his hair.</p><p>It just looked so... floofy. Freshly washed, loose curls bouncing as he walked, golden highlights peaking through when he was faced with the sun. You bet it felt soft, and the urge to plunge your hands through his silky tresses had your fists clenching around your glass of water.</p><p>Swallowing the last bit of food, you set the water aside and then pushed yourself so that you were sitting upright against the headboard. Anakin was two seconds away from disassembling your entire damn alarm clock— the one you’d mentioned hadn’t worked in three months, and were pretty sure he could fix it in less than a minute. But you didn’t really care about a broken alarm clock, and all you wanted was for him to stop feeling so bad about something that really wasn’t his fault.</p><p>“Anakin,” you sing-songed. “Could you please hand me the remote?”</p><p>He immediately dropped the clock and reached for the remote, slipping it into your outstretched palm.</p><p>“Wanna watch tv with me?”</p><p>He eyed your hopeful smile wearily, but got into bed next to you anyway, careful not to disturb your leg. You saw him focus on it for a second too long, the churning guilt back in his eyes.</p><p>The holonet flicked to life, and you put it on a show that you loved to watch in your free time. Then, you pulled Anakin down so that he was lying with his head in your lap.</p><p>He wanted to question what you were doing, but decided it was best to just let you have your way with him. He blamed himself for putting you in so much pain, so anything you wanted he was ready to give. Even if it meant... playing with his hair?</p><p>You spent more time focusing on running your fingers through his hair than on the actual holonet show. You were right— his hair was soft, so unimaginably soft, and with each pass of your hand, his curls got all ruffled up and messy.</p><p>It was soothing to both you and him equally, and before long he found himself closing his eyes at the sensation. You went through, carefully detangling any knots and wrapping particularly curly bits around your finger to watch them bounce when you released them.</p><p>You noticed that the ends of his hair were getting a bit long, maybe even long enough to twist into a hairstyle. You thought about giving him space buns, or maybe pigtails, but you didn’t have any ponytails so you had to settle for something else.</p><p>“Can I braid you hair?”</p><p>His head was turned so that he was facing the tv, but you saw his eyebrows raise, eyes still closed.</p><p>“Mmm...” he thought. “Sure. Why not.”</p><p>You grinned victoriously, getting to work separating his hair into two sections. You started at his bangs, twisting them into each other and adding hair as you went down. His hair was soft and smooth as it slid through your fingers, shining a chestnut-honey in the dying light of the window.</p><p>It was also surprisingly thick, and you were able to get the first braid to end just past the edge of his jawline. It reminded you of Ahsoka’s horns, and your chest warmed at the fact that he actually very much was able to pull the look off. If anything, with his hair pulled back it just accentuated his immaculate bone structure.</p><p>The other side was a little harder to do, as his face was pressed against your thighs, but with a bit of adjusting you were able to complete the other braid. Once you finished off the second pleat, you turned his face to look at you.</p><p>“Why’d you stop?” He mumbled, half asleep in your lap, and your heart melted. Little flyaways curled around his face, and you scratched the back of his neck lightly, just the way you knew he liked.</p><p>His face relaxed, sighing softly.</p><p>“You look so pretty right now.”</p><p>“Pretty?”</p><p>“<em>Gorgeous</em>.”</p><p>His nose crinkled slightly, but you could see the faintest blush on his cheeks.</p><p>“That’s not very manly.”</p><p>You smoothed your thumb over his eyebrow, feeling the ridge of his scar beneath your touch. His eyes blinked open then, slowly and sleepily. The afternoon light hit them just right, shining through them and making them appear a translucent, sea-glass blue.</p><p>Yup. Gorgeous was definitely the word you</p><p>would use to describe him.</p><p>“I’m sorry for hurting your ankle,” he reached a hand up to stroke your cheek with the back of his finger. You caught it and pressed a kiss to knuckles, holding it in both of your hands after.</p><p>“How many times am I going to have to tell you, it’s not your fault?”</p><p>“It sort of is.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t blame you,” you narrowed your eyes at him. “If you really wanna make it up to me, you can keep those braids in until morning. I wanna see what your hair looks like with beach waves.”</p><p>He blinked a couple times at you, a confused yet sated smiling curling his lips.</p><p>“That’s all it’ll take?”</p><p>“That’s all it’ll take.”</p><p>Relief chased the guilt out of his eyes. Finally, he looked completely peaceful instead of at war with himself. You smoothed his baby hairs down, and he leaned into your touch as you did so.</p><p>Maybe being bedridden for a week wouldn’t be so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>